Uchihas Don't Do That
by Selkit-Guardian
Summary: What rules will Sasuke break for Naruto? SasuNaru, Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But you already knew that, didn't you? You still made me say it though… *sighs***

* * *

**Uchihas Don't Do That**

_1. Uchihas don't form emotional connections._

Sasuke Uchiha glared balefully at the group of villagers gathered in front of him. All of them looked back at him with equally hostile eyes, none of them quite daring enough to actually speak. Not that he needed them to, however. He knew perfectly well what the reason for their spiteful looks was. "Leave," he stated monotonously, "Now."

One of the braver (stupider) men in the group stepped forward, squaring his shoulders and puffing out his chest. Sasuke arched a brow at the attempt to intimidate him and stared back emotionlessly. The man faltered for a moment before visibly gathering himself. "Eh, we don't want you Uchiha-san. We hold your family in the highest respect, always have! We just want that demon brat behind you. It's not your fault that he was chosen as your team mate, we know that and don't blame _you_, but we need to take care of him once and for all."

Sasuke felt the hands clinging to his back tighten and heard a long, shuddering breath being released, feeling it hit his shoulder. The skin around his eyes tightened and his glare took on an icy gleam as he stared at the group of people. "No. Now leave."

The group looked staggered, glares fading as they stared at him uncertainly.

"But… why? I'm sure he can't be anything but an annoyance to you. Why trouble yourself protecting him?" One woman ventured, flinching back as the cold black gaze focused solely on her for a brief moment. The body behind him froze, hands pushing more heavily against his back.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, considering his words carefully before he answered. "He is my team mate. I did not choose him, but he is mine all the same. He is the person who I rely on to guard my life in battle when I cannot, just as he relies on me to guard his. He spurs me to keep moving forward by continuously trying to surpass me. Surprisingly, he is the more tolerable of my two team mates. I will not tell you again. _Leave_."

The mob stared at him uncertainly for a few more seconds before beginning to disperse, grumbling discontentedly. The hands at his back fell away and Sasuke turned away to continue his interrupted journey to the store to buy groceries.

He had not gotten more than a few steps before footsteps pounded after him and a blonde head appeared beside him and wide blue eyes shone happily at him, a wide, real smile growing on the tan face.

* * *

_2. Uchihas don't feel positive emotions_

Sasuke watched as his blonde team mate concentrated fiercely, teeth grinding harshly in annoyance. Sakura sat next to him, watching Naruto with intense green eyes and occasionally calling out helpful suggestions.

Naruto gritted his teeth and gathered his chakra for one last attempt. Sasuke leaned forward and watched intently at blue wisps gathered around the tan hands, building steadily. Blue eyes darkened and narrowed in concentration as one hand drew back, curling into a fist before shooting forward and slamming into the ground.

Sakura let out a cheer at the ground shook and split apart into a familiar fissure, breaking apart into huge chunks of rock.

"YEAH!" Naruto cheered, eyes glowing triumphantly, "I did it!"

Sasuke felt something warm and wholly unfamiliar gather in his stomach at the elated look on the blonde's face as he gazed up at where the raven was sitting, a smile plastered across the whiskered face.

* * *

_3. If they are, by some tragic course of nature, afflicted with positive emotions, Uchihas don't __**show**__ positive feelings to others._

Sasuke stood helplessly as he stared at his shaking team mate's broad shoulders, unsure what to do.

"Dobe, what the hell are you _blubbering _over?"

Sasuke winced internally as he realized what had come out of his mouth. _'Oh, I probably shouldn't have asked like that.'_

Raging blue eyes, tinted around the edges with red, glowered up at him while lips curled up to frame unnaturally sharp teeth in a warped snarl. "Iruka-sensei is in the hospital! The Academy was attacked and he was hurt trying to get all the kids out safely…" his voice trailed off and his eyes took on a vacant look. Seeming to curl into himself, Naruto continued, voice wavering, "A kunai went straight through his chest… it missed his heart by inches but hit one of his lungs…" Blue eyes looked up tearfully at the frozen raven, despair and rage swirling in them. "He's in a c-coma. They d-don't k-know when o-or _if _he'll w-wake up." That said, the blonde kitsune's face crumpled, tears sliding down his face before being dashed away by and angry swipe of his hand.

_'Oh hell, it's my fault he's crying. Bad Sasuke, bad! I should do something to help, but… I don't know how. There's no enemy for me to kill to keep him safe. No strings I can pull to make Iruka heal faster. No one I can pay to fix everything for him. Nothing! I could hold him… but Uchihas don't do that.'_

Naruto sniffled.

_'Screw it!'_

Sasuke reached out and pulled the other teen to him, ignoring the shocked look on the kitsune's face. Pale arms wrapped around the orange-clad waist, pulling the more muscular body taut against his. One hand guided the tan face into the crook of his neck while the other moved stiffly up and down his back in an awkward soothing motion. "It's ok Naruto… he'll be fine. Don't cry…" Sasuke murmured uneasily, patting him on the back. Naruto was frozen for an instant before his arms wound around the raven tightly, sinking into the embrace. Before he could think about it, Sasuke dropped a hesitant kiss onto the sunny locks just below him.

Sasuke froze, eyes widening. _'Did I just…?'_

Naruto raised his head with a startled gasp, confused blue eyes boring into Sasuke's. Before he could stop himself, Sasuke dropped another kiss… this time directly onto the unsuspecting blonde's mouth. The raven quickly drew back, embarrassed.

"Stupid dobe. You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that."

A warm smile was his only reply.

* * *

_4. Uchihas don't give public displays of affection. Ever._

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, dashing down the street to catch up with his boyfriend. Sasuke slowed his pace slightly to allow the other male to catch up. As soon as he reached him he slipped his hand into the raven's, ignoring the sharp warning glance he received.

Other people walking on the street stopped dead in their tracks and gaped at the two teens, pointing and whispering behind their hands.

"Do you see _that_?"

"Yeah, the Uchiha and the demon."

"What are they _doing_?"

"Ah, I think it's kind of cute!"

Sasuke glared at their clasped hands momentarily before lifting his eyes to meet the hopeful gaze of his boyfriend.

'_So cute…'_

With a long-suffering sigh he intertwined their fingers and gave Naruto's hand a quick squeeze, ignoring the ecstatic grin that spread over the blonde's face and tugging him forward by his hand.

* * *

_5. Uchihas don't…_

'_Forget it. If anyone from my family was here to see this I would already be kicked out of the clan. But it would be worth it…'_

"C'mon dobe, let's go get you some ramen."

"… I love you Sasuke!"

'_Yep, totally worth it.''_

* * *

**END**

**AN: Did you like it? If you did leave me a review! **


End file.
